The provision of computing resources on an as-needed basis via publically accessible computer networks is often referred to as cloud computing. The adoption of cloud computing offers a number of potential advantages to users. By utilizing resources that are deployed, operated and maintained by third parties in the computer network or cloud, users of cloud computing resources can gain a number of advantages including speed, agility and lower costs as compared with relying on locally installed applications. However, some major concerns with the adoption of cloud computing within government and other enterprises include security, privacy and confidentiality concerns. In this regard, sensitive or private data that is maintained or used by such resources in the cloud can be vulnerable to be improper access or otherwise being compromised.